goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Gets Grounded for Super Infinity
Warren gets Grounded for Super Infinity is a episode of MrEmperorCJ's Warren Cook gets Grounded. It is part of Warren Cook gets Grounded the Movie Part 3. Cast * Eric as MrEmperorCJ and Warren Cook * Alan as Himself * Kimberly as Karolina Dean, Aimee Davignon * David as David Watson * Professor as Slippy V * Dallas as Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) * Kendra as Jo Frost * Julie as Erika * Grace as Sunset Shimmer * Princess as Tori, Yellow Kirby, Starfire * Diesel as Dohma, Scooby Doo * Jennifer as Rai, Velma Dinkley * Ivy as Sena, Beast Boy * Young Guy as Finn, Spongebob, SuperMarioZaki * Kidaroo as Shaggy Rogers, Robin * Paul as Fred Jones * Wiseguy as Cyborg * Tween Girl as Raven * Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Daphne Blake * Simon as Mr. Dike * Steven as Shawn Brunnar, Mr. Stevens Summary After Warren got a home detention, he rubs his teacher's butt and breasts for revenge but got grounded. Transcript * Warren: Man! I can’t fucking believe that Mrs. Shaw gave me a detention! What should I do? * think 97-08 theme plays * Warren: I know! I'll rub Mrs. Shaw's ass and tits. * Cook goes to Mrs. Shaw's house * Mrs. Shaw: Warren Cook, what are doing here? * Warren: I'm going rub your ass and your tits just like I did to Taylor Hayes! * rubs Mrs. Shaw's butt and breasts * Warren: That's what you deserve for giving me a detention! * MrEmperorCJ (me): Mrs. Shaw, what's up? And why are you shocked? * Mrs. Shaw: Warren rubbed my butt and tits. * MrEmperorCJ (me): Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Warren is so going to get it! I'm calling his dad! * Alan Cook: Hello, Can I help you? * Me: Warren Cook rubbed Mrs. Shaw's butt and tits! * Alan Cook: What? Oh my fucking god! Warren rubbed his teacher's butt and tits? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Thanks for telling me this. Warren is going to be grounded for super infinity! Goodbye. * Later… * Alan Cook: Warren Cook! Come downstairs right now! * comes downstairs * Alan Cook: Warren! I got a call from MrEmperorCJ. He said you rubbed Mrs. Shaw's butt and tits. Is that true? Tell me the fucking truth right now! * Warren Cook: Yes, I did. * Alan Cook: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Jesus Christ, Warren! How dare you rub your teacher's butt and tits!? That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for Super Infinity! I'm calling MrEmperorCJ’s friends right now! * Hello, this is Slippy V. How can I help you? * Alan Cook: You won’t be happy when I say this. But Warren rubbed his teacher’s butt and tits! * Slippy V: What? Warren rubbed his teacher’s butt and tits? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Warren is so going to get it! * Alan Cook: Alright, goodbye! * much later… * Alan Cook: Warren! You have some visitors who want to see you. * MrEmperorCJ: I'm MrEmperorCJ. I can’t believe you rubbed your teacher's butt and tits! * Aimee Davignon: I'm Aimee Davignon. I agree with CJ because he is my cousin. * Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. This is even worse than you did to my girlfriend's butt and tits! * Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. You better stop making fake VHS openings, or else! * Karolina Dean: I'm Karolina Dean. Your father just got a call from my boyfriend CJ. * David Watson: I'm David Watson. Warren, those fake VHS openings of yours have to stop! * Erika: I'm Erika. I'm so fed up with you and your fake VHS openings! * Angry Grandpa: I'm Charles Green, known as the Angry Grandpa. I'm so fucking mad at you for rubbing your teacher's butt and tits your motherfucker! * Tori: I'm Tori. * Dohna: I'm Dohna. * Rai: I’m Rai. * Sena: I'm Sena. * Finn: And I'm Finn, and we are the Tai Chi Chasers. We are so mad at you for making fake VHS openings! * Scooby-Doo: I'm Scooby-Doo. * Shaggy: I'm Shaggy. * Fred: I'm Fred. * Velma: I'm Velma. * Daphne: And I'm Daphne, and we're Mystery Inc. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll! * Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse. You will not come and see me anymore, you asshole! * SuperMarioZaki: I’m SuperMarioZaki. Warren, rubbing your teacher’s butt and tits will get you expelled! * Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost, known as Supernanny. You are getting a timeout 17 minutes because rubbing girls ass and tits is not appropriate! * Robin: I'm Robin. * Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. * Starfire: I'm Starfire. * Raven: I'm Raven, * Beast Boy: And I’m Beast Boy, and we're the Teen Titans. You are forced to watch our 2 shows on Cartoon Network because if not, you will be raped by us! * Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are bad (9x) student of mine. And you fucking rubbed my ass and tits! * Principal: I’m Mr. Stevens, I’m so fucking mad you for rubbing your teacher’s ass and tits! You’re so fucking expelled! * Mr. Dike: And I'm Mr. Dike. You are a bad bad student of mine too. And I agree with your principal. * Mrs. Shaw: This will teach you a strong, strict lesson. You Will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. * Warren: Jesus Christ, Mrs. Shaw, shut the fuck up you, titty slut! I will rub your tits again if you say that to me again! * Alan: Warren, you better not talk to your teacher like that. That’s your first strike. Three more, and I will send to Poland! * Raven: You receive rapings 24/7! * Starfire: You will sleep in a crib, eat baby food, drink from a bottle, and ride in a carriage when you go outside. * Cyborg: You also be a fan of Fox. * Beast Boy: You will be attacked by us! * Robin: You will not go to Walt Disney World ever again! * Jo Frost: You will listen to me or there will be punishment day every day! * Mickey Mouse: You will not see me ever again because you’re banned from Disney. * Daphne: You will not go to any Disney stores ever again. * Velma: You will not watch Disney movies ever again. * Shaggy: I will make you wear nappies when you are in preschool! * Fred: You will receive ass spankings in preschool! * Scooby: I agree with all of my gang. * Finn: Warren, Fred says you’ll be forced to watch Scooby Doo: Where are You? on Cartoon Network every October. * Warren: Hey! Don’t tell me what to do! I fucking know what shows I am forced to watch, you titty man! * Alan: Warren! Don’t say that to Finn like that! That’s your second strike. Two more, and I’m sending you to Poland. * Sena: You will also be forced to watch Tai Chi Chasers every year. If not, Rai will make you sleep in a fiery pit with his card called Hoi. * Dohna: And you will listen to the BGM from Scooby Doo, Where are You * Tori: And you listen to the Scooby-Doo: Where are You? theme song every October. If not, we will tell Scooby Doo to bite your ass. * Charles Green: You will go to preschool every year. Why? Because look like a big motherfucking baby! * Erika: There will be no +soda, no juice, no ice cream, no hot dogs, no pasta, no cookies, and no chips! * David Watson: The only things you eat are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, poop and prunes! * Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, poop and prunes! * David Watson: I don't care, Warren! They are the only things you will eat for the rest of your life whether you like it or not! * Warren: Shut your fucking mouth, David Watson! I know what the fuck what I’m supposed to eat, you faggot! Who needs to have sex with Emily Doughty? * Alan: Warren, David and Emily are not a couple. And that’s your third strike. One more, I will send you to Poland. * Karolina Dean: And you will be forced to watch King of the Hill, Robot Chicken, Space Ghost coast to coast, Harvey Birdman, The Simpsons. Happy Days, Night Gallery, South Park, Family Guy, My Little Pony, Spongebob, Fairly Oddparents, Steven Universe, CatDog, Dexter’s Laboratory, 52 Lane, Sex in the City, Sheep in the Big City, Six Million Dollar Man, Sex Matter and other shows not made by Disney. * Slippy V: And baby shows not made by Disney like Barney, Colby's Clubhouse, The Bubble Guppies, Shimmer and Shine, Big Bag, Small World, Veggie tales, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Wallykazam, Caillou, Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Dora the Explorer, Team Umizoomi and other baby shows not made by Disney. * Aimee: And music not made by Disney such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian trollo guy, DNCE, Kelly Clarkson, Katy Perry, Britney Spears and other music not made by Disney. * Me: And video games not made by Disney like Tekken 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Tag Tournament 1, 2, Soul Blade, Soul Calibur, NBA 2K17. WWE 2K17, God of War, Metal Gear, Persona, Saints Row and other games not made by Disney. * Alan Cook: I agree with all of them. Now start watching these baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, Listen to music not made by Disney and play these video games not made by Disney, or you're grounded for Ultra Forever! * Warren Cook: Fuck you all! I Wish you were all fucking dead by penises and droopicles, Barney the Gay purple T Rex, Phantom Virus and Ronald McDonald! * Alan Cook: Warren Cook! How dare you tell us to fuck off and wish we were dead? You now have four strikes! THAT'S IT! We are going to the airport. Get in the car right now! * they went… * Warren: Dad, where am I going? * Alan: You are going to Poland for your punishment. And furthermore, if you escape from Poland, you will be grounded for Ultra Forever. Understand? * Later… * Sunset: Hi I’m Sunset Shimmer, where do want to go? * Alan: I would like one ticket for Warren to Krakow, Poland, please. * Sunset: OK. * goes to the waiting room * Spongebob: Flight 27 to Krakow, Poland. And Warren, you better not escape or I will get really angry! * goes to the plane, which leads to Krakow, Poland * Warren (crying): This is going to be a torture * hours later… * goes to Poland * Warren: Why did I get sent to Poland? * Ivan Putski’s Polish voice: Welcome to Krakow, Poland. There will be no parking lot in here. * much, much later… * Warren (Polish Voice): Oh, fuck! I’m speaking Polish. Can my life get any worse than this? Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos contain Bad words Category:TV MA